


贪生

by DaydreamDrunkery



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDrunkery/pseuds/DaydreamDrunkery





	贪生

《猎风》番外（3K+完）

 

即便是读了这么多书，别人要谈起什么哲学问题，我还是很头疼。所以当我随意翻开一本书问李帝努什么算生命里的光时，他不咸不淡地回答了“信仰”两个字，让我真是没法接话。所以我只能勾了勾嘴角，及时终止了这个话题。

 

在我看来，信仰只不过是有什么就一把抓来的东西。在我七岁流浪街头时，一个男人带我吃了碗阳春面，那味道现在回想起来，只不过是清汤寡水的程度，可我却食髓知味地就这么被牵走了，这一走就是一辈子。

 

这个男人就是我的父亲。他和我并没有血缘关系，他在世时我唤他为阿爹，去世后我称他为父亲。这两个字只能用在他身上，我那位生物学上的爹可不作数，所以我总是叫他爸爸，这个现在都可以戏谑一笑的称呼。尽管我陪这位爸爸演了好多年父慈子孝的戏，但是谁都知道，戏成不了真。

 

说起来又是世人最热衷的狗血故事，无非就是一个黑道继承人为了权位抛弃了初恋，后面又心存不甘有了我。只不过那位初恋，也就是我娘，倒是个硬骨头，当初被软禁时怀上了我，却能拼足劲逃了出来，一人东躲西藏地就把我养到了七岁，可惜红颜薄命还是早早离去了。

 

但其实我倒是对此没有太多怨恨，心里不认他的原因其实很简单——第一眼认定过的事情，就没有位置再留给后来的人使劲。更何况这后来的人常常用一种看我又像在看别人的目光注视着我，让我觉得这深情戏码应该是找错了对象，我只能滴水不漏地避开这怪异的眼神，暗自把拳头握紧。

 

最重要的是，他逼着我，亲手杀了我的父亲。

 

这也许就是后来我遇到李帝努也无法幸福的原因，在无数个风雨交加的夜晚，我只能蜷缩在被子里，一遍一遍想起那时的场景：

 

父亲在地上奄奄一息，他浑身都是血，明亮的眼睛黯淡成了黑夜，屋内的哀寂令我几乎快要窒息。

 

窗外电闪雷鸣，雨敲打在石板上，那恶魔的声音就在我的耳边响起：“杀了他，我就带你回家。”

 

可这就是我的家，我还能到哪里去。我接过那人递来的抢，双手颤抖到无法握住枪柄。我看见父亲的眼睛猛然晃动了一下，嘴巴一张一合，发不出任何声音。

 

他在说，没关系，小俊。

 

可我还是下不了手，泪水夺眶而出，身体控制不住发抖。旁边的人终于不耐烦了，他上前一把握住我的手，扣下了板机。

 

父亲死了，虽然这是生前他已预料到的结局，但在这一刻来临时，我还是崩溃到昏了过去。他曾经是个刑警，还做过很长一段时间卧底，后面因为伤病退了下来，却对明风的事情有所耳闻。当黄家找人四处打听我下落时，他向他的老同事了解到了一切，本来打算带我远走高飞，却在出事的前一天改变了主意。

 

那晚，他把坏了许久的楼道灯给修好了。我问他为什么突然想起捣腾这玩意，他笑着说还不是因为我怕黑，阿爹不在时，如果亮着灯，小俊就不怕啦。

 

临走时，我把那个灯泡拧了下来，藏在了背包里。

 

在黄家的日子很无趣，有了之前流浪街头半年的经验，我对装疯卖傻扮柔弱可是信手拈来。很快，那两位同父异母的哥哥对我失去了兴趣，我正百无聊赖地在院子里玩落叶时，爸爸送来了两个人，其中之一就是后来兴师动众把我绑走的在玹哥。

 

说实话当初选了他还真的是因为那无关风月的好皮囊，在玹哥在知道这缘由后也是哭笑不得地说我小孩子脾气。事实上他在接近我时也没有把握我能站在警方这一边，就这么忍气吞声地在我身边待了一整年，直到被我逮住和他的上司联系时，他才向我坦白了一切。

 

在玹哥说：“当时副局想让你做猎风行动的一号卧底，被贺警官拒绝了，他说你有能力自己决定自己的命运。”

 

贺警官就是我的父亲。我摆弄着手里的灯泡，笑道：“老头子能做来的事情我还办不到？这件事，我答应了。”

 

后来的事情就有些波折了。无论如何，我最终坐在那位副局面前，在他几乎满含热泪开始歌颂英雄气概如何如何时，我开口问道：“我能要一张父亲的照片吗？”

 

副局苦涩道：“贺诚同志的档案属于一级机密，关于他的影像资料，我也无权复制拷贝。”

 

我自然有些失望，原来的家没了，父亲的一张照片也没能留下。我不甘心道：“那.....能把他的警号写给我吗？”

 

“诶？倒也不是不可以，”副局有些讶异，“只不过这个在一般系统里也查不到，你能用来做什么？”

 

0901423。

 

我把纸条我在手心里，钻进了防弹车里。在外界传闻我失踪的几个月，由在玹哥牵头让我与警方达成了合作，并在安全屋里终于学会了射击——这件曾经让我为之恐惧，以为一辈子都没办法学会的事情。

 

我望向窗外，看见一个身穿制服的年轻警察正皱着眉看向头上的香樟树，旁边一个小孩哇哇大哭止不住鼻涕。我顺着他的目光望去，枝头蹲着一只懒洋洋的猫咪。

 

我笑道：“你们警察还干这个啊？真有意思。”

 

在玹哥也笑了：“新人总是要历练历练的，干些琐事也无妨。”

 

直到明华工厂围剿之夜，我才回想起来，那个在香樟树下找猫的小警察，就是后来跟随在我身边两年的李帝努，只可惜我的记性不好，以至于这个人在我生命里生根发芽到盘结交错时，我才迟迟地捡起了这段回忆。

 

不过在见李帝努第一眼时，我的右眼皮就很不安分地跳了一下，这不详的预兆让我迅速移开了目光，但又忍不住做出了决定。

 

我想在玹哥又要笑话我了吧，不过这人比他还对我的胃口，眼睛鼻子嘴巴都长到了心里去。波德莱尔可以用怪诞的诗句来歌颂美，那我也能在明争暗斗前分个心。

 

我想作为保镖李帝努应该是称职的，作为卧底他却比我要差劲。至少他对着我时，干巴巴地演不出什么好戏，开始还是有模有样地扮演着一个柔弱少爷的忠心保镖，后面就止不住逾矩问我一些奇怪的问题。不过我也不能透露自己的身份，就陪着他犯会傻，暗地里悄悄步了局，让他收集到证据传递出去，表面上再不动声色地接受他若有似无的关心。

 

直到二十三岁生日那晚，他在黑暗中用手温柔地扶过我的脸，问我受伤的地方疼不疼时，剧烈的心跳让我彻底明白了一个道理：如果李帝努对我展现关心，即便那谈不上爱，我也只能束手就擒。

 

我比他还清楚，这种关系只能短暂沉沦，却不能携手共行。但就在他问我要不要和他一起走时，我承认我还是动了心，毕竟在之后许多能做梦的夜晚里，我都梦见了他说的小岛，海水很蓝，风很轻，我和他依偎在沙滩上等日出天明。

 

然而梦境终究是梦境。

 

在爸爸死之时，我就觉得时间到了，这次一旦错过，明风再无击破之机。由于情报泄露，特因港的行动被罗家的人在前夜得知，匆忙之下竟利用警方的个内鬼刺杀了大哥，黄家继承人之位空缺，时局动荡不安。

 

我不得不中断了与副局的联系，用了些不入流的途径把族内长老的把柄都弄到了手，以此当选成为了黄家临时的当家人。当然，我那二哥也不是省心的主，以为大家都是让我当个傀儡给玩玩，想着法子要我的命，那我也顺水推舟把李帝努推给了他，再加上他群不争气的妻妾儿女，弱点一抓一大把的人，我自然有的是法子对付。

 

李帝努离开老宅时，我给他弹了一首肖邦的《离别》，即便我还是在里面做了些手脚，但也不觉得有谁能明白我传递的信息。当李帝努口吐血沫问我还有没有心时，我就想起那晚敲在琴键上的手指，很疼。剜心割肉也不过如此，我甚至没力气去看他的眼睛，害怕一旦在黑夜里被点亮，我就习惯不了独自捱到天明的孤寂。

 

那句话说的对，什么都证明不了爱情，爱情是孤独的证明。

 

其实这样也没有什么不好，折腾这么久我还不是被他抱在了怀里，只不过方式惨烈了点，还要让他这么一个硬汉形象的人红着眼睛与我生死别离，甚至在这时，还要说起那个土掉渣的暗语，都怪我那个将老派作风根深蒂固的父亲，把警局一伙人都弄的这么形式主义。

 

当然，我没有一刻后悔过，在接到罗渽民的电话时，我就预料到了这个结局。如果说这掩埋着罪恶与血泪的一切还需要最后一个人来作终结，我想那个人只能是我。

 

我忘不了在玹哥死之前对我说的那句话。他说，小俊，坚持下去。之后在每当我快要崩溃放弃时，我就想起他的这句话，不知不觉也就坚持到了这里。父亲说的对，我是不信命，我有权利来选择自己的命运。

 

那一枪其实不算疼，可能在李帝努与我告别那晚，我早就麻木住了这种感觉。只是他落在我脸上的泪，倒是让我在撕心裂肺之余，很想吻一吻他的侧脸，说几句安慰的话。

 

可我连开口的力气也没了，那就在心里对他说吧。不是说相爱的人最有默契吗。

 

我想说——

 

嗨，李帝努。如果还有来生的话，你可以在那棵香樟树下等我吗？我的猫比人还要聪明，它可以离家出走，也可以爬上那棵树，带我找到你。到时候，你可不许笑话我爱哭鼻子，毕竟那树太高了，只有你才爬的上去。

 

实在不行的话，我们就公平交易吧，不管你要不要，我都把一颗真心送给你。嫌太麻烦了就揣在口袋里吧，反正才二三两，很轻。

 

恍惚间，我看到父亲在虚空中笑着摇了摇头，那表情仿佛责怪我：臭小子，死到临头还想这么多废话。快过来，阿爹抱抱你。

 

我笑着向他跑去，在坠入黑暗前，我听到李帝努低沉的声音在耳边响起。

 

他说：“一言为定。”

 

THE END


End file.
